Childhood Love
by Kitty Bunji
Summary: When Gaara is given a untested medicine and is reverted back into a baby who is called in to help? None other than Sakura Haruno. Watch as Sakura cares for Gaara, whose innocent feelings grow into love as he realizes he enjoys her company more than he thought he did. I would like to give some credit to Avrille Nordlicht for inspiring my story.


**I do not own Naruto. Sadly. I do own a few of my made up characters though :D**

She'd just gotten home from a mission to look for Sasuke. Trying to relax for once Sakura laid back on her bed, but of course there was a loud knock on her door. Sakura got up and pulled a long night shirt on over her head before heading down to the front door. When she opened it there was two Anbu standing there waiting for her.

"How may I help you two tonight?" Sakura asked with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Hokage-sama would like to speak with you ASAP." One of the two Anbu replied.

"All right, tell her I'll be there shortly. I need to get dressed." Sakura said as she started shutting the door.

Sakura saw the two Anbu nod before they disappeared. Going back up to her room Sakura took a quick shower and got dressed before heading out to go see her mentor. When Sakura entered the Hokage building she could feel the tension, which only made her worry about what was going on.

"Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked as she knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in Sakura." Tsunade said.

"You wanted to see me?" Sakura asked looking at the occupants of the room.

"Yeah, Temari here needs your assistants in Suna. It seems there is a problem with the Kazekage she wants help with. I would go myself but my hands are tied here." Tsunade replied.

"I'll go pack some things up. How long will this mission be?" Sakura asked after smiling at Temari.

"This mission has no set date for your return. It could take anywhere from a month to four years to complete maybe even longer." Tsunade said, while digging through her piles of paperwork looking for a scroll.

"I see, should I have Naruto and Neji move my belongings and sell my apartment?" Sakura asked with a serious expression on her face.

"No, I'll get them to do that. Your belongings will be moved into my house with my storage. When you return we will find you a new place to stay." Tsunade said as she tossed a BLACK scroll to Sakura.

"Tsunade!" Sakura said as she caught the scroll and took in it's color.

"Yes?" Tsunade replied.

"Are you sending me on a Sanin mission?" Sakura asked as she stared at her mentor.

"Yes, yes I am." Tsunade replied as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Come on Temari, you can help me pack up some clothes." Sakura said turning around to walk out the door.

"Okay." Temari replied solemly.

Temari and Sakura made their way to Sakura's apartment, there they packed up enough clothing for Sakura to wear for two months. Sakura wrote a little note to Naruto just before they left. They made their way to the gates and left in a hurry. About an hours run from the village Temari stopped them and looked up testing the winds. After a few minutes Temari opened up her fan, grabbed ahold of Sakura and flew them the rest of the way to Suna.

It had taken them a day to reach Suna. Temari's fan made a really good traveling device. When they arrived Kankuro was waiting for them at the gate. His expression was grim.

"Well, how is he Kankuro?" Temari asked when she was in earshot of him.

"He's not getting any better... He only shirks even more." Kankuro replied.

"Shrinks?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah... The Elders decided to do something about Gaara's aggression, because they didn't think he was doing good, but their plan backfired. What ever was given to Gaara, it's making him shrink. He looks like a two year old right now." Temari explained as they hurried off to the Kazekage tower.

"So what was given to him?" Sakura asked.

"That's just it. We don't know what it was and the medics aren't fessing up to it. It wasn't just one drug that was given to him, it was multiple." Temari said.

"Just tell me you can help my little brother!" Kankuro said, his voice betraying his compossed face.

"I'm not going to promise anything, but I'll try my best!" Sakura replied.

"Thank you! They've moved him to the hospital." Kankuro said gruffly.

"That bad?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, he might be worse now. The doctors have been annoying him." Kankuro replied.

"How does that make him worse?" Sakura asked.

"His emotions are what control the transformations. At least from what we can tell." Kankuro said solemly.

"Let me take a look at him. I might be able to figure something out." Sakura said as they ran into the hospital.

The trio attracted attention as they ran in. The girls followed Kankuro to the room Gaara was in. They gave up their weapons at the door before they walked in. The room was a normal looking hospital room, but instead of a hospital bed there was an incubator. Sakura barely heard Temari exclaim that he wasmuch worse than when she left. Sakura walked over to the incubator and looked in, the sight she saw took her breath away. The tiny baby in the incubator was hooked up to a few different machines and there was a tube going through his nose to help feed him. Looking him over Sakura saw that besides his pale skin and low weight he was an other wise healthy baby.

"Temari?" Sakura said, still focused on the tiny baby Gaara.

"Yes?" Temari said, walking over to the incubator.

"Can you ask the people responsible for this to write down every single thing they used in their mixture. I need to know what was used in order to find a way to reverse it." Sakura said, glancing up at Temari briefly.

"Certainly, I'll just wake them up and make them do it right now." Temari replied as she headed to the door.

"Kankuro, go home and get some rest. You're starting to look like a brunette Gaara." Sakura said after Temari had left the room.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay here. I don't want to leave him." Kankuro replied quietly as he looked in at Gaara.

"That's understandable, but I'll be with him. I'll gaurd him with my life. I promise." Sakura said putting her hand on Kankuro's shoulder.

"Thank you Sakura. I'll go and try to rest." Kankuro said.

Sakura watched as Kankuro left. She looked back at Gaara, who was starting to get fussy. Opening the lid to the incubator she pulled Gaara out carefully. Sakura laid Gaara against her chest as she sat in the chair beside the incubator. Gaara calmed down as he felt her warmth and heard her heart beat. The doctors, of course, chose that moment to walk in and check on poor Gaara. They stared at Sakura in horror as she sat down with a wide awake Gaara craddled against her chest.

"Just who are you and what are you doing with him?" asked one of the doctors.

Sakura snorted at them. Their reactions were so halarious she couldn't help herself. Sakura reached into her pocket with her free hand and pulled out her doctors license. She watched with amusement as one of the doctors hesitantly walked up to her. After reading the license the doctor looked at Sakura with awe.

"So you're the famous Sakura Haruno?" asked the young doctor.

"No! That's not possible! Give me that damn Lisence." yelled out another doctor.

"Geez, calm down Saradia, I'm sure you'll get a chance to look at it." the last doctor said as he walked into the room.

"No! I won't calm down. She's claiming to be the famous Sakura Haruno, I won't accept that." Saradia replied.

Sakura sat there calmly listening to them argue, but the more they argued the fussier Gaara got. The two doctors only stopped arguing when they heard Gaara's wailing. Sakura was patting his back and cooing to him softly. After ten minutes of calming Gaara down, Sakura looked up at the doctors.

"If you're done now, I'd like to talk." Sakura said staring at the three doctors.

They all nodded and looked at Sakura expectantly. Sighing softly Sakura kept patting Gaara on his back lightly.

"First off, yes my name is Sakura Haruno. I trained under the fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade. I'm offically taking care of Gaara, it's the whole reason why I was given this mission." Sakura said with a soft voice.

"I understand. My name is Layfon, if you need anything just let me know." Said the male doctor.

"I will, thank you." Sakura said.

"My colleages are Saradia and Kohaku. Saradia is hard head, she's less likely to help you." Layfon said.

"I resent that!" Saradia said.

"I do believe I have everything under control here, you guys can go check on your other patients."

"We don't have any patients right now. Our only patient is Lord Gaara." Kohaku said.

"Then go tell the other nurses and doctors I said you're to be given patients." Sakura said, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Yes ma'am." the three doctors said in unison.

After the doctors left Sakura ordered for a bed to be put in the room by the incubator. She then laid Gaara back in his incubator and laid in the bed. Gaara started to cry from his loss of warmth, so Sakura opened one of the doors and laid her hand on him. It calmed him down and soon he fell asleep. Sakura fell asleep soon after. When Sakura woke up next Temari was standing over her. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Sakura sat up and looked around. Temari was holding onto Gaara, who was crying. Kankuro was asleep in a chair.

"Sakura, I don't know what's wrong with him, but he won't stop crying." Temari said as she rocked Gaara in her arms a little.

"Give him to me, I'll sing to him while you tell the doctors to make him a bottle." Sakura said.

Sakura gently took Gaara from Temari, and cradling him against her chest, she rocked him and started to sing to him softly.

Monday you sent me flowers.

Tuesday made me feel stupid.

Wednesday the world was ours.

Thursday you didn't prove it.

Friday fell back in love.

Saturday we didn't talk.

Sunday you said you needed space.

Do you miss me? Am I crazy?

Am I losing hold of your love baby?

Either you want me or you don't,

I need to know, I need to know.

When Temari walked back in with a bottle, Gaara was staring up at Sakura, listening to her voice. Temari listented to her for a second too. Sakura's voice was soft, soothing, and sounded sad almost. Like she didn't know what was missing in her life, but she knew something was missing.

"Here, the doctors gave me this one and said they were making more." Temari said as she stepped over to Sakura.

"Thanks Mari." Sakura said as she took the bottle and started to feed Gaara as she held onto him lightly in her arms.

"I'm going to go home. Tell Kanky to head to the Kazekage tower to start his shift when he wakes up."

"I will. I'm going back to bed after I get Gaara back to sleep."

"'Tay, I'll just wake up Kanky now." Temari said, a michevious glint in her eyes as she went over to Kankuro and kicked his leg visiously.

"OW You fucking bitch!" Kankuro yelled as he jumped up and rubbed his leg.

"Go work your shift. Sakura is going back to sleep after Gaara goes to sleep and I'm headed home." Temari said as she glared at her brother.

"Okay, I'm going." Kankuro said getting up and heading for the door.

"Have fun at work Kankuro." Sakura said softly.

"Yeah, I'll be back when I get off to check on Gaara."

"Alright idiot, lets go already!" Temari said grabbing Kankuro by his ear and dragging him out with her yelling out a quick bye behind her.

"Well, it's just you and me Gaara." Sakura said softly to the infant in her arms.

Gaara, who was half asleep, jumped slightly and looked up at Sakura. Sakura smiled softly and started to hum the same song she had sang earlier. Gaara finished his bottle as he fell asleep. Sakura held onto Gaara for a few more minutes before putting him back in his incubator, as he was still too small for her comfort and looked to be having a hard time in the harsh reality of the world. Watching him silently for a few minutes, Sakura finally laid down and curled up on her side, she fell asleep a few minutes later. She mumbled out 'Sasuke' before she was into the recess of deep sleep.

**Well, that was a long ass chapter. I hope you enjoyed this . The evil PLOT BUNNIES will not leave me alone with my stories here. Read and Review. also ENJOY.**


End file.
